Play
by The Neo Productions
Summary: Tsuna always wish for a normal life. And when he got hold of the book that would grant him his wish, he found himself thinking that his present life was much more safer than the trials he would endure for this wish.
1. The Book

A new story from me! It's a crossover between KHR and FY! I'll put it on the CROSSOVER after five chapters.

Plot bunnies started attacking me in my sleep two days ago with this as the weapon. I fought back and got this as a reward. I didn't fell asleep after, so I wrote it down.

Please bear with my grammars and all! I'm not good at this!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

* * *

**Play One Act One: The Book**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"The four directions of the sky, by using the way, mind and goodness, please tell the protector of the chosen ultimate. Now I will complete the words. From the sky to the earth, come to us physically through the four ultimates. Please, make extinct every kind of evil by using your godly power to protect us. Only one wish, please listen to this. Please, come down to us from the sky!"

**.**

"Do research and please do your homework, too." The teacher instructed his students as they started to keep away their things onto their bags and chatting to each other to prepare to go home.

A young boy of fifteen by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi slumped into his desk and sighed.

"Are you okay, Tenth?"

Tsuna looked up from his position and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, Gokudera."

Gokudera frowned, not completely convinced.

"Now, now, Gokudera. Tsuna said he's fine, so he's fine." Yamamoto acceded, with a smile and a pat on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Don't touch me, baseball-freak." Gokudera snarled, which led to the usual argument between them. Tsuna smiled and straighten up from his spot and stood up with a sigh. Upon his standing, Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped their banter and looked at him, in which he smiled and said, "Let's go home." And walked away with the two on his side.

Along the way towards the Sawada household, they've started to talked about their teacher's given research homework about the Chinese star Constellation and their parts on other culture history.

"I wonder why we need to study this on our Japanese subject." Yamamoto wondered aloud.

"Idiot," Gokudera alleged, "Here in Japan, those star Constellations has something to do with the Japanese myth of the four Gods."

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at him in wonder.

"Seiryuu, the blue dragon of the East; Genbu, the black tortoise of the North; Byakko, the white tiger of the West and Suzaku, the vermillion bird of the south. It is said that those four were the sacred beast that protects the four ultimates of the Earth."

Yamamoto whistled. Tsuna hummed.

**.**

An explosion occurred inside a modernized Japanese house of, supposedly two now six persons. At the direction of the room of then only child of the family, at the remains of the left portion of the room lies a coughing Tsuna with a black smoke.

"You're... going... overboard... w-with the dynamites... today, Reborn." Tsuna coughed out.

"Of course not." Started Reborn, who was sitting a few meters away from Tsuna on the bed with the dynamite-bombs' diffuse boxes. Six of it. "You just answered wrong."

Tsuna grimaced. It always happens when Reborn was tutoring him; he, along with the presence of multiple ammunitions on his side, said that it will make him more persevere that before. '_Who wouldn't?_' thought Tsuna, dejectedly. He felt more like being tortured than being tutored. Tsuna sighed, '_The things Reborn outrageously do._' And shook his head. He really wished a normal life or something that is not this. He sat back and Reborn spared him a glance and resumed his _tutoring_.

Four explosions, six coughing fits and half of the room charred later, Tsuna was taking a bath, with Reborn on his floater, enjoying the pleasure of soaking on a bathtub with his eyes closed. Then, he remember his research assignment and his visit to the library with Gokudera and Yamamoto. He asked Reborn for a permission.

"That's great, Dame-Tsuna. You're getting serious on your studies." Reborn commented, Tsuna gave him a sour look. "Just remember: you have to be here before nightfall, we'll have to study."

'_So much for wishing a normal life._' Tsuna let out a breath of resignation.

**.**

Tsuna browsed the Mythological section of the library, looking for a book that would give hi enough information about his homework. On the other side of the section, he could hear Gokudera cursing Yamamoto. Loudly. Twice, the librarian asked them to be quiet and when the third time came (Yamamoto foolishly wondered about something Tsuna couldn't quite remember what but it made Gokudera's stormy temper flare off), Tsuna quietly snuck away and browsed by himself. He found three books by the time Gokudera noticed that he was missing and started to look for him. When he was found by his friends, Tsuna's books was snatched off by Gokudera, who carried the three books to the take-out desk with Yamamoto on tow and Tsuna on the rear, when Tauna saw silhouette of something he couldn't comprehend. Curiosity got the better of him; he went to see what it was and when he turned a corned, his right foot stepped on something. He looked down and saw an old red book. Upon holding it, he felt a sudden urge to read it but the thought of having Reborn's wrath on his back if he didn't get back on time, stopped him. So, deciding he'll just borrow it and read it at home, he went to find Gokudera (who noticed he was missing. Again.) and Yamamoto (who was trying to calm Gokudera down) at the take-out desk.

**.**

After dinner, where nearly all of his food was stolen by Lambo and Reborn, Tsuna sat on the chair of his study table with one of the three books he found (the other two was with Gokudera and Yamamoto) and the one he accidentally stepped on. He stared at the books and sighed, whether he liked it or not he must do his homework or face Reborn's punishments. And doing it as soon as possible would lessen his work. He picked up the former book and browsed through it but his eyes always wanders back at the latter one; sighing, he bookmark the page of the book and put it down. He stared at the old red book and when he started to get hold of it, Lambo and I-ipin burst through the door, chasing each other. Tsuna breathe out wearily and led them out.

'_Just a simple day, please..._'

He opened the old book and read the introduction:

"_Herein contains the tale of a young one and the young one's quest to gather the seven Constellations of the chosen God together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the chosen one, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality._"

Then, the page where he was reading at, glowed.

Tsuna blinked.

**.**

Reborn ascended the stairs at a leisurely pace when he saw a dim light coming from Tsuna's closed room. He oponed the door and was met by a bright light. Blinking, reborn saw an old, worn-out red book lying on the floor, pages flipping even though the window was closed and no air to turn it. Wondering where his useless student run off to, picked up the book; pondering on what kind of book Tsuna would read willingly, Reborn read the first paragraph:

"_Upon opening the book, the young one was suck into it to be part of the legend._ _And thus, the chosen one of the legends opened the door to another world, and likewise began our tale._"

Reborn frowned. He got a bad feeling about this. However, he continued, "_The chosen one opened those caramel eyes..._"

**.**

Tsuna woke up into a place where he deemed that is not part of the room. Alarmingly, Tsuna stood up and wandered those caramel eyes.

"Where am I?"

**.**

"_The young one wandered those caramel eyes to a place where the young one deemed as a place of nowhere._" Reborn read aloud, frowning. "_'Where am I?' The young one asked and was met by silence and the hissed of the wind. The young one has a hair that is as brown as the lands of Konan and eyes that is as caramel as the teas of Kutou._" Reborn gripped the book hard. "_The young one stood up and started to wander._"

Reborn snapped the book shut and looked down, fedora blocking his eyes.

* * *

There it is! The start! I have questions to all of you people! So, please, hear me out!

**.**

1. Did I give a hint on what kind of '_bright light_' that is? No? So, I have to say: What kind of protagonist Tsuna would be?

A. Of the blue dragon, Seiryuu.

B. Of the black tortoise, Genbu.

C. Of the white tiger, Byakko.

D. Of the red bird, Suzaku.

[OPTIONAL CHOICE] E. Of the yellow dragon, Oryu. (Remember, if you pick this one out of the five I'll make my own Warriors and all. This is the forgotten one on the Gods)

**.**

2. What would Tsuna's gender on the book will be?

A. Female

B. Male

**.**

3. Would you like me to add another KHR character inside the book? If yes, please especifide who.

**.**

Your votes and chioces would give way to many doors of this story, so chose well.

R&R please!!!!


	2. The Meeting

Seven months, oh holy!!!!

Sorry!!!!

I'll type the next chapters maybe once a week or a month. Quite busy here....

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing!

* * *

**Play One Act One Scenes Four and Five: The Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna felt that he fell from somewhere very high, considering he was sprawled on the ground and his whole body ached. He moved and opened his eyes to see a wooden ceiling full of spiders and their cobwebs. He frowned, where was he? He sat up and found out that he was actuaaly not on the ground but on the floor with a quilt under him and a blanket on top. He moved his eyes around: there was a hot pot on the center of the place which was on his left side, dishes on the right side of the said pot which has food inside –soup, perhaps?- , curtains dividing this place from another somewhere far from the left side of the pot. It seems to be that he was alone at this place.

Feeling disoriented and panicky, Tsuna crawled back from his position and bumped onto the wooden wall. He heaved a deep breath and started to think on what happened.

"Think, Tsuna, think! Think on what happened before you lost conciousness!" Tsuna closed his eyes and remembered. He was inside of his room, took interes on the book and decided to read… and… and he saw a light. Tsuna furrowed his brows more than he should. Yes, the was a light… a yellow light with a little red on it. It blinded him so much that he lost conciousness. And when he opened his eyes he was on a place he wasn't familiar with and took a stroll and ended up… falling on a precipice.

Heis eyes flew open. '_That's it!_' He was so happy that he remembered what happened, he forgot to notice the bandages that was wrapped around his ankle. He happily jumped up and the pain roughly kicked him down.

"Ow!" he complained.

"You shouldn't be doing that with your condition, miss."

Tsuna jumped, startled that a voice – a man's voice- spoke to him. He, once again, crawled back onto the corner and looked at this fine man, who was pounding something with a mortar and pestle. The man glanced at Tsuna and he must have felt Tsuna's nervousness, he walked back a little and raised up his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Tsuna gazed at the man from head to toe. He has a moss green hair which, just like his, seems to be defying gravity, has a blue-and yellow bandanna at his forehead, an honest blue eyes, a gentle face, a muscular build body under that yukata-like robe. All in all he seems to be a very kind man, he doesn't looked like he's having a bad intention for him.

Yes, he's intuition tells him that this man is trustworthy.

"_Dame-Tsuna, are you falling in love?_"

Tsuna was stunned to hear that question. Is it just him or did just Reborn mock him? He looked around the unknown place, hoping to see Reborn to pop out anytime.

The man, seeing Tsuna glancing at the place as if looking for something (or rather someone) decided to speak. "You were all alone at the cliff. We saw you on the clearing, unconscious and has a sprained ankle. We took you here to aid you and stay for the night." The man flap up the curtain for him to see it was actually a door and it was already night time.

He was flabbergasted. '_Night? It was night already? Mother must be worried!_' He was on the edge of panic that he missed the entrance of a young girl near his age who took amusement of his different facial expression. Until she laughed it out loud, Tsuna stopped and took in what he was seeing.

The girl has a twin bun hair on the either side of her fiery red hair, who looked like a Japanese like him and, the amazing of all, she was wearing a junior high school uniform.

The girl stopped laughing and gave him a welcoming smile. "It's okay, time is not a problem to our world, miss."

"What?" Tsuna seemed lost.

"I don't know how you came in here, I know that my brother was supposed to be reading this book – " She was cut off by Tsuna.

"You mean the '_Book of the Four Gods_'?"

"Yes." The girl vigorous ly nodded her head.

"I found it on the floor of the library. I claimed it out."

The girl's eyes went wide.

"_What a stupid brother._" Again, Reborn's voice, he swear. "_It is me, Dame-Tsuna._"

Because of his relief, he shouted out, "Reborn!"

The man and the girl looked at him, perplexed. Tsuna looked back, anxiously.

"You're talking to someone from our world?" The girl questioned him and Tsuna was once again lost. "You could talk or connect to someone when you gave them a part of yourself or something that both of you has. What did you give this person?" She looked intrigued.

He doesn't remember giving Reborn something before this happened and Reborn didn't even gave something (aside from torture). So, what was something that Reborn and him have? Tsuna thought hard and the girl indirectly gave him the answer.

"You have a beautiful ring there, miss." She pointing to the Vongola Ring that was hanging from his neck along with the ring of Nuts. The Vongola Ring was shining like a true colored diamond with the help of the fire under the pot.

Yes, the Vongola Ring was a part of the Tri-ni-Sette which was created from the very same metal. His Vongola Ring of the Sky and Reborn's Arcobaleno Pacifier of the Sun was created from the very same metal.

"_You're getting smarter._" Reborn teased. Tsuna scowled. "_You're rude, you know? You didn't even told them your name._"

Tsuna hastily turned his attention to the two and apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you my name!" he bowed.

"It's okay, miss. My name's Yuuki Miaka and this is Mitsukake." The girl – Miaka – introduced themselves.

"Ah! I'm Sawada Tsuna – hey, wait, why are you putting the word '_miss_'?" For some odd reason, his intuition told him to dread the answer.

That question was answered by Mitsukake. "Because you're a girl."

And for the third time, he – or rather a she – lost consciousness.

**.**

Reborn called some of Tsuna's Guardians for a meeting. Gokudera seemed hesistant to go for his Juudaime won't be a part of it. Yamamoto seemed to sense some urgency to this meeting a nd volunteered to force Gokudera to attend. When he called the Sasagawa house, Kyoko answered and promised to tell her brother about the meeting. She also asked to let her come to the said meeting, Reborn let her do what she wanted, thinking that she may have a part to this affair. Reborn couldn't contact Chrome but he knows that she'll come when she's needed. And Kyouya doesn't like crowds, so he's surely not going to come.

After Reborn put down the Leon-phone, he resumed reading the book. He read it atop of his hammock where he left off.

"_The chosen one found himself lying on an old quilt with an as old blanket covering him. He opened his hazel eyes –_"

The story went well for Reborn, he was actually enjoying the book having his own student as a protagonist. He took time at reading till he forgot the time. Enjoying it until he read a part where he felt his heart clenched.

"_The chosen one stared at the man whose looks made him stop. The man whose hair is as green as the forest, whose face is as gentle as a child and eyes as honest._

"_The chosen one seemed to be lost under the stare of the man. The chosen on deemed him trustworthy at the very first meeting."_

"Dame-Tsuna, are you falling in love?" he asked Tsuna, whom he knows would not answer. But the next passage made him have a second thought.

"_Upon checking the looks of the man, the chosen one heard his tutor's voice inside of his head and made him search his surroundings for the said tutor._"

Reborn raised his eyebrows at this '_Hmm… seems like I could communicate with him._' And resumed reading the scenario where the girl entered the place and their discussion between the characters of the book. Upon reading the scenarion, learned that the book was supposed to be on someone's hands not Tsuna's. And unknowingly gave a feedback on someone's recklessness and stupidity.

"What a stupid brother." He insulted. "Yes, it is me, Dame-Tsuna."He smirked when the book said that his student decided to shout his name inside the story, thus intoducing him as a part of the casts. The discussion between the three turned from how Tsuna went inside of the book to how the both of them could communicate. And read how Tsuna solved the equation .

He smirked and decided to tease him. "You're getting smarter." Which earned him a pout from the student, making his smirk much more wider. "You're rude, you know? You didn't even told them your name."

He really had a useless student.

He read as to how his useless student vehemently apologized for his rudeness. Reborn shook his head at this hopelessness. And the next passage made him _more_ interesting at the story.

"_The chosen one notice a word that seems to be a lot more disturbing that it could. And he askedMitsukake and Miaka about it._

"_Hey, wait, why are you putting the word 'miss'?"_

"_Mitsukake answered. "Because you're a girl._"

"Yes, I'm going to enjoy reading this book." Unfortunately for Reborn, Tsuna already lost consciousness at this point.

* * *

My friend manage to read it and told me about the mistake, so I came back and re-edited it!

Please do Review!!!!


End file.
